elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Davon's Watch (Online)
Davon's Watch is a large city in the region of Stonefalls, Morrowind. It is located in the eastern part of the region, on the borders of Bal Foyen. It is the first city that the Vestige encounters in-game if they choose to align with the Ebonheart Pact. When the Vestige discovers Davon's Watch, it is under attack by the Daggerfall Covenant, who are at war with the Pact. The Vestige must then help the Pact defeat the invaders. The city is home to several factions other than the Pact: the Undaunted, the Fighters Guild and the Mages Guild, all of which are joinable by the Vestige. Locations Artisans' Row *Ancestor's Aegis *Avani Bladeworks *The Fragrant Fungus *Silver-Gills Woodworks *Singing Shards Davon's Watch Market District *Baryon's Bows and Staves *By The Sword *Dhalmora Fine Goods *Genuine Auroch-Hide Bags *Narvyn's Arcane Emporium *Swamp-Stitch Tailors *The War-Worn Carapace *War-Worthy Leathers *Rededication Shrine Other locations *Ashland Treasures *Avani House *Crow's Wood *Davon's Fine Steeds *Davon's Watch Fighters Guild *Davon's Watch Mages Guild *Davon's Watch Outlaws Refuge *Davon's Watch Wayshrine *Dockyards *The Fish Stink *House Indoril Crypt *Indoril Manor *The Rusty Argonian Blade *Sadreno House *Sethri House *Uveran Bank *The Watch House *Windmill Quests *Legacy of the Ancestors *Delaying the Daggers *City Under Siege *Quiet the Ringing Bell *Anchors from the Harbor *Assisting Davon's Watch *A Beginning at Bleakrock (Started) *Crafting Certification *Exquisite Tears *Hilan's Invitation (Join Fighters Guild) *Long Lost Lore *One of the Undaunted *Rudrasa's Invitation (Join Mages Guild) *To Aid Davon's Watch *Warning Davon's Watch *Chasing Shadows Notable items *''Triumphs of a Monarch Ch. 6'' – To the northwest * Characters Merchants *Adagwen – Guild Trader *Adjold *Amussa – Banker *Arendil Indrano – Traveling Merchant *Arvys Avani *Black-Silk-Earth *Durena Avani *Erik Snowmead *Fetches-Glitter *Hedstild *Krastir *Lorela *Merail Avani *Midrasi Baryon *Murak-Lei *Narvyn Darano *Opatieel *Silver-Gills *Tanur Llervu – Guild Trader *Voldsea Arvel Guilds *Adrerel *Avrippe Favraud *Frikkhild *Hilan *Kailstig the Axe *Mehra Uvandrys *Nenya *Nikulund *Rudrasa *Sathdira *Sees-All-Colors *Sethan *Tarvili Sendas *Valdam Andoren *Varam Davon's Watch Outlaws Refuge: *Adagwen (Guild Trader) *Deerlus *Eshundir *Ganeryk *Grethaa *Indrele Berendas *Jorckleif *Muzdrulz (Fence) *Neloth Sandras *Noculvon (Moneylender) *Oruude (Fence) *Phoebe Falvo *Sasbekke *Sings-With-Joy *Stelvene Lothaire (Merchant) *Urzashi Other characters *Abradih *Adpring *Arathel *Beek-Ja *Berela Ralen *Bodsa Sethri *Branded-Heart *Brugdush *Buram Savani *Canthion *Captain Jemalsorr *Chee-Sei *Covenant Captain *Covenant Pyromancer *Daela Thadus *Dagnir Hard-Heart *Dar *Darasken *Debameel *Deep-in-Cups *Deerlus *Denus Viri *Derveglor *Dils Romari *Dinor Girano *Dinuro Malas *Dithis Romori *Dylyn the Meek *Eats-To-Learn *Erila Morvayn *Ervyla Hlaalu *Eydreigga *Fealu Aravel *Feduria Llaren *Felvyn the Swordarm (Undaunted) *Fennus Thirano (Bank) *Garyn Indoril *Grona Verobar *Hannir *Hectur the Fish *Heir-Marza *Hjolfrod *Hlavora Rothan *Holgunn ("Legacy of the Ancestors") *Horker – Hedstild's dog *Hrantin *Indel Swollen-Foot *Indrasa Vadryon *Kiturr *Kunasheeth *Lazgara *Liezl (transport to Bleakrock Isle) *Liiril Morvayn *Llevas Heran *Lornor *Loryvn Daveleth *Lyfskar Cold-Eye *Lyrvekka *Majdazh *Mathis Uveran *Meensuda *Melila Daveleth *Millenith *Murdyn Veralas *Naril Heleran *Niima *Okeeh *Othigu *Ort *Pact Guard *Pact Pyromancer *Pact Soldier *Rernel Varam *Revyn Avani *Riina Balen *Runthor *Riidras Avani *Riurik *Roaring Ramavel (Undaunted) *Salver Avani *Seeks-Her-Glory (Undaunted) *Stuga *Suryvn Falvel *Synda Alan *Tamthis Rothan *Tanval Indoril *Tendyn Girano *Temple Ordinator *Thogana *Tryvilis *Valen Andrethi *Valentina Sette *Varon Baro *Vestalsgar *Vigstrom *Vlaasti ;Gladiator's Quarters: *Battlemaster Rivyn *Haderus Mananius (Battlegrounds Merchant) *Skatinava (Battleground Merchant) *Suretta (Battleground Supplies Merchant) *Zulgroth (Battlegrounds Merchant) Trivia *Davon's Watch is the only city in without an Outfit Station. Gallery Davon's Watch from a Distance.jpg|Davon's Watch from a distance Davons Watch Night.jpeg|Davon's Watch at night Davon's Watch Surroundings.png|View of Davon's Watch Beach Appearances * * ru:Дозор Дэйвона Category:Online: Morrowind Locations Category:Online: Stonefalls Locations Category:Online: Cities